


Black blankets and white feathers

by valy_urse



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Wings, BAMF Chloe Decker, BAMF Lucifer, Blood, Chloe Decker Finds Out, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Mutual Pining, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valy_urse/pseuds/valy_urse
Summary: What baffled her was that even his Alpha pheromones seemed muted, as if he made an effort not to be seen, which was absurde since he was the proudest Alpha in the buildin and he wasn’t shy of showing his dominance over the ones that crossed him. Something was wrong and her Omega instincts were screaming at her that her Alpha was hurt and to comfort him. But despite her inner Omega’s claim on him she has yet to tell him how she felt. Not that he was in any hurry to do so either. But sometimes it was so hard to ignore their obvious incomplete bond.-----------------------------------------Chloe could see that even though Lucifer kept his devil persona firm in place, something bothered him. Her Omega chose him as her Alpha so despite her still hidden feelings she it determined to help him.post season 2. No season 3. I still haven't recovered from all that angst. And I hate Pierce with every fiber of my being *Shrug*





	Black blankets and white feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first Lucifer fanfiction and my first Omegaverse fiction, but I hope you like it. I worked for weeks at it and now it' curently 6 am and I haven't slept in almost 24 hours. So, enjoy and I hope you leave kudos and comments. Also English isn't my first language (cheers from Romani!) and if there are any mistakes I'm sorry..?

Sometimes acceptance brought through condescension could be worse than out right sexism. This thought went through Chloe’s mind as she looked at the suspenct in front of them. Even handcuffed to the table he still refused to answear to her questions choosing instead to talk to Lucifer.

„Look, I knew the guy, we talked a few times when the postman left some of my letters at his address and even at the laundromat, but I had no reason to kill him. Besides, he was an Omega, if I wanted something from him all I had to do was ask. We both know they cannot resist us.” He held his hands up in mock surrender as he leaned back on his chair before looking away from Lucifer to throw her an apreciative look and what must have been a seductive smile.

Chloe could feel the muscle in her jaw twitch when she clenched her teeth even more. She was leaning heavily on the table in a false state of calm and cool as she could see the white of her fingers pressed on the table. „I guess we are done here then. Please don’t leave town in the meantime, me may have more questions for you.” She mechanically gathered the photos and put them in the file before exiting the ineterogatio room without looking back or bothering to check that Lucifer follows her. 

While she was putting the file on her desk and sitting down she heard a terrified screm from the interogation room and rolled her eyes. Of course Lucifer had to at least scare him a little, she could practicly feel him vibrating with anger and disgust beside him the whole interview. She sighed and looked up just as he got out and a couple of officers got inside to drag the bumbling mess of a man ouside. She raised an eyebrow at him and he gave her his patented puppy dog eyes. „Well, Detective, even though he is an extremely unpleasant fellow he was telling the truth. He is not our killer.” He shrugged and went past her desk and towards the vending machienes. That man’s appetite for junk food was unbelieveble.

She fondly shook her head at him and continued sorting the photos in the file. After that she decided to go through the neighbour’s statement again, maybe she missed something. As she read a warm cupn of coffe appeared in front of her. She raised her head to see Lucifer that moved his chair beside hers and started looking with her through the papers. He read quietly as he sipped from his own mug. They had matching ones. A gift from Ella, his blach with red devil horns and hers red with black horns.

She smiled as she took a sip from hers. This man was miles away from the boisterous and obnoxious Alpha she met two years ago. For starters, he would have never been caught drining cheap mud like coffe from the precinct in a mug with a cartoonish representation of his „alter ego”. They both went throw so much, but he always seemed to keep a semblance of huffy arogance to him, even now after missing for almost a week and coming to the precint covered in severe sun burns and claiming to have woken up in the desert with no recolection of how he got there. She was so worried for him then, and that worry stuck to her as she watched him for the next month or so, until today. He seemed troubled by something, he was less pushy, he spoke when only he saw fit, and that was usually mainly to her, his banter with Dan even came to a reluctant truce from her ex-husband. Even now as she watched him his brows were furrowed while he read.

What baffled her was that even his Alpha pheromones seemed muted, as if he made an effort not to be seen, which was absurde since he was the proudest Alpha in the buildin and he wasn’t shy of showing his dominance over the ones that crossed him. Something was wrong and her Omega instincts were screaming at her that her Alpha was hurt and to comfort him. But despite her inner Omega’s claim on him she has yet to tell him how she felt. Not that he was in any hurry to do so either. But sometimes it was so hard to ignore their obvious incomplete bond.

A moment like now when he reached inside his jacke, taking out a packet of chocolate cookies and giving them to her not even tacking his eyes off the paper. She supressed a happy purr as she opened the package. She munched on one of them a little before she offered him one as well. He took it with no coment. That calmed her inner Omega a little. Her Alpha let them give him some confort. It fet good.

„You know, since Dan has a date with Charlotte and Maze still isn’t back from her bounty hunt, me and Trixie will be all alone for Taco Tuesday. Would you like to come and join us?” She raised her eyes to him and gave him a small smile. Lucifer raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at her and she could pin point the exact moment his „devil persona” slipped into place.

„Why, Detective, if you are so eager to have me in your kitchen cooking for you all you have to do is ask. It would be my pleasure to delight you and your spawn with mu culinary skills.” He gave her his most charming smile and she rolled her eyes as per their usual interactions before they both resumed reading. 

They didnt say anything after that as they got back to siftings through the statements. She tried not to seem to happy, but she rolled her chair a little closer to his. He didn’t say anything, but she could see the slight upturn of his mouth and his until then mutted scen got a little sweeter with his happiness.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe checked herself again in the mirror again. She wore her favourite pair of black leggins and black and grey baseball tee. She made an effort not to seem to prepared as she put ther hair in a messy bun atop her head. This wasn’t a date (even though her Omega kept urging her to check again and again to see if every hair was in place). Beside her only Trixie seemed giddier at the thought of Lucifer spending time with them. She missed him. She kept asking Chloe to invite him home so he could be with them, but Chloe had to gather a lot of courage to ask him even after almost two months of seeing him getting quieter and quieter.

Trixie spent the entire day by the couch and window as she raced between them every time she heard a car that had an engine sounding similar to Lucifer’s Corvette. The continuous treck paid off because before Chloe could even get to the door Trixie had it open and she was already screaming his name and attacking his waist in a hug.

„Ah, yes child, it’s good to see you too.” He patted her on the head awkwardly and raised wide panicked eyes at her. He was practicly screaming „help me, Detective!” with only his eyes. Chloe couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped her, but she still tried to cover it with her hand.

„Trixie, babe, let Lucifer go before you scare him away and we have to eat his tacos too.” The child detached herself from his waist but not before gicing her mother a wide mischivious smile. Maze should really stop teaching her daughter how to manipulate people, it started to be a little scary just how adept she was at making Lucifer give her anything to escape from her hugs.

„I do not get scared.” Lucifer huffed. „As you know I usually enjoy being in the company of many affectionate people, just not children.” He straightened his suit jacket as he entered the living room and he gave her his most seductive smile, which only made her roll her eyes harder. She could see that he wasn’t as repulsed as he initially was by Trixies show of affection. Now it seemed just for show.

Even now after he said that he helped Trixie onto the bar stool that still was a little tall for her. He then rummeged through the cabinets before finding her a juice box and them a bottle of alcohol from Maze’s stash. He poured them each a glass before clinking with both her and Trixie with her juice.

They spent the night making tacos band true to his word, Lucifer wooed them both with his culinary skills. Those were the best tacos she has ever eaten and she was tempted to have him over a lot more just for them. After diner ther made their way to the couch to watch a movie since they were all full and happy. She took out the black blancket he brought over one game night and gave it to him. She had her dark green one that made it through college and Trixie her light blue one with white unicorns on it.

They chose Beauty and the Beast the live action. While Emma Watson danced with her beast on the ballroom floor she looked over at her two beats. The air was thick with happy Alpha pheromones. Both Trixie and Lucifer were sprawled on their side of the couch, which was pretty much all of it. Trixie bribed Lucifer with lolipops to let her snuggle on his chest as he lounged on the couch corner, his long legs in her lap as she stood in her corner legs crossed and her hand on his ankle.

She knew it was uncommon for an Omega and a Beta to have an Alpha child so she had a tough time finding the right ballance in Trixie’s life since she wasn’t an Alpha herself to know how to help her with everithing. She was happy that she found at least one Alpha that she could connect with since both Dan and Mazekeen were Betas.

Chloe could smell the faint notes of both protectiveness and slight confusion that Lucifer gave when Trixie clutched his shirt in her fists when Gaston stood over Beast. She could almost feel her heart bursting with happiness looking at the two most precious Alphas in her life. Her scent must have changed because Lucifer raised his head from where it was perched to look at her with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk, but even in ther dark room she could see the slight blush on his cheeks.

After the movie was done she had to un-stick Trixie from Lucifer’s chest all the while she grumbled that she wasn’t tired and wanted to continue snuggling with him. Lucifer for his part looked torn between apreciating the small rebelion and wanting to get her off of his expensive shirt before she drooled on it. She took her daughter to her room and tucked her in and when she gor back Lucifer was gathering the popcorn bowls and candy wrappers from the table to take them to the kitchen.

That small image of domesticity broke her resolve and she marched without a second thought to him and englufed him in a hug whit her nose pressed to his chest. It smelled both like his lemony whisky self and the sweet scent of her happy daughter. He seemes stuned for a second before she felt him bring his hand to the back of her head and tangle his fingers in her hair and the other hand fell on the small of her back with the finger splayed as if trying to touch as much of her as he could. He hugged her closer and she could feel his nose in her hair before an almost not there kiss fell on the crown of her head.

„Thank you for spending time with us tonight. Trixie missed her favourite person and I my…partner.” She almost slipped and said „my Alpha” but she caught herself in the last moment. His scent suddenly got nervous and he hugged her closer for a moment before gently pushing her away. Chloe almost fisted his shirt to keep close but she let him put distance between them. 

„No need to get afectionate, Detective. I should have put apple juice in your glass instead of wisckey. I didnt know you were a lightweight. He smoothed down the creases of his shirt with no result before goind to the couch where he left his jacked on the back of it. He put it on before going to the door and facing her.

Chloe sighed and made her way to him. Now she felt bad for hugging him like that. Her happy mood must have compeled him to hug her back but her words stateled him. It hurt. She won’t lie. Rejection never was easy or pretty. Again she pushed him away with her need for phisical affection. She herself could feel the embarrassement and sadness in her scent as she reached him. She didn’t want to look up at him so she muttered goodbye while she looked down at her hands as she fiddled with a loose strand from her sleeve.

She heard him sigh and to her surprise she found herself again in his arms with her nose pressed to his neck as she guided her head with his hand there. His hug was gentle almost tentative but she could feel the power he had even in such an intimate gesture. His scent was home, comfort and content all wrapped in the familiar spiciness of the whiskey. She brought her hands to his chest and got just a little bit closer to him. And she couldn’t help it, she nuzzled his scent gland and then up his neck to his jaw all the while a purr made its way in her chest. She opened her mouth to press her teeth to his jaw but before she could get any closer her pushed her again and an involuntary whine at the displeasure of being so far from him escaped her. 

Chloe looked up at him as he held her upper arms in his much to gentle and big hands. She whispered his name and his eyes got a glint of red in them for just a second, but she was too out of it to notice it. Before she could say anything else he said his goodbye and got out the door. She watched from the window panel as he got to his car and seemed to take a deep breath and sigh before getting behind the weel and backing aut of the driveway.

She stood there stunned just a little longer. He let her hug him, he hugged her back and let her burry her nose at the base of his neck and didn’t laugh or smirk when her Omega purr started. But at the same time, every time she came just a little closer to the intimacy she desired he pulled back. This man was a walking paradox. 

She sighed and glanced at the couch. On the back of it were their blankets, folded and stacked onto each other, almost color coordinated, his black one, her dark green one and Trixie’s light blue one. She shook her head at his neatness before going over and taking the one that was his and heading for her bedroom. 

She put it on the bed while she changed in her mismatched PJ’s and then went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and comb her hair. When she got back she grabbed the blanket and rolled it in a cylinder that she could hug. She crawled under her comforter and brought the blanker flush to her chest so she could keep her nose in her fluffiness. It still had traces of his content scent in it so she sighed again and closed her eyes.

This was confusing for her. Lucifer was the first Alpha she had any real interest in. Even her ex-husband was a Beta. She swore off any interaction with Alphas after she lost her own Alpha father and had to watch her Omega mother suffer from bond sickness for years after he was killed. She didn’t want that and she didn’t want her children to feel like a second thought after the pain of a severed bond, so her solution was no Alphas. But then Lucifer had to come and barge through her walls with his dry humor, cheery personality and witty charm and his tendency to drop everything for her and her kid. The only down side is that he doesn’t know what to do with all of his feelings, that much could be seen. And behind his “devil persona” she could see his insecurity and need for real affection. Her heart was a mess so she chose to take a deep breath filled with his smell before emptying her head and letting sleep take her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“Come on, Neal, tell us why would you send those messages if you didn’t want him dead, hm?” Lucifer used his charming predatory smile and then turned to her. “Detective, maybe we should refresh his memory, he seems a bit lost. What did the text say?” she could see behind his civil smile and raised eyebrow, he was annoyed. So she decided to play his game and read the text aloud.

“Quote: I really hope that you know you won’t survive out there without me. A young unmated and desirable Omega like you could attract a lot of trouble. Unquote.” She leaned back on her chair again and crossed her arms as she looked at the suspect with a raised eyebrow of her own.

“Okay, maybe I sent that so I could frighten him a little so he would want to come back. My parents paid good money to Josephs parents for him and they were all angry at me for him leaving.” He raised his hands in exasperation. “It’s not my fault he got ideas of independence or whatever and ran away. I don’t even know where he lived.” Now he looked angry. “He signed a contract that he was mine and then he left. It doesn’t work that way. He was mine, but that doesn’t mean I wanted him dead. It was just a matter of time before he realized that he has a better life with me.” What a dick. The way he talked about poor Joseph made her blood boil, but they had no further evidence to justify keeping him here, and besides that he had a solid alibi. His yacht party was live on snapchat complete with time and location stamp.

They had to let him go so they told him not to leave town and got out of the interrogation room. Lucifer opened the door for her and she nodded at him before making her way to the desk. She sat down heavily and put her head on her arms as she almost draped herself on the desk. Another day another dead end it seems. 

Her mind was racing with possibilities. Even though he was on the yacht he might have just ordered a hit. He wasn’t the first or the last one to do that. The murder scene certainly looked like an execution. His eyes and hands were bound in silk scarves and he was on his knees in front of the couch when a high caliber shotgun fired killed him instantly with a headshot. He had no dignity as me was murdered, poor Joseph even was naked. It didn’t look like a crime of passion. They collected some finger prints and strands of hair that didn’t match the victim or their two suspects so far. Even those suspects were weak links, the neighbor had some of his letters on the kitchen counter and the ex-boyfriend sent some threatening messages, but neither made them a murderer.

She heard the sound of a mug being placed in front of her and she raised her head to see that Lucifer brought her coffer and on top of the mug sat a bear claw. She smiled at him as he sat across from her. She was a little sad that he chose to have the desk between them today, but she got to admire him in his bespoke suit that hugged his shoulders and tights so nicely that she could be that upset.

“Detective, I think our victim might have had a steamy one night stand with the wrong person. I mean, he does have the Tinder app on his phone. Besides Ella told us it wasn’t a crime of passion it was too cold and precise.” Said Lucifer as he crossed his legs and sipped from his own ridiculous mug. He then slid the paper with the listing of the apps towards her. Why did he have to have such long and elegant fingers? They were so distracting.

Chloe look at the paper and nodded. “You might be onto something, but we have to ask Ella to give as a transcript of the private messages and that may take a while.” She gave him her other half of the pastry and continued sipping on her coffee. This might as well be her meal. She took one last drink of it before taking out some of the statements from friends and family of the victim.

She usually tried to keep a semblance of professionalism when she worked cases but this one seemed to tug at her heart strings. The man, or rather boy was 22 when he fled from the house of the Alpha his parents chose for him. By doing that he alienated himself from both his family and his supposed friends. This kid was utterly alone, scraping day by day working at a local super market. It isn’t easy being and omega, especially a male omega since they lacked the females high fertility. Male Omegas were basically toys for reach people to pass around for money and favors.

There were laws that stated that an Omega no matter they were male or female were to be treated equally to an Alpha, but everyone knew that it rarely happened. In the eyes of the Alphas Omegas were supposed to be nurturers, housekeeping and sex dolls all in one. They didn’t all thought that and they didn’t all treated Omegas like that, point being her father, but deep down even now Omegas were seen as weak and incapable of living in the real world. Her own job was brought partly by guilt for the untimely death of her father and the diversity program that put Omegas in law enforcement. That didn’t stop her from being one of the detectives with highest rates of solved cases. But the stigma still followed her.

Sometimes the pressure of being a full time mom of a growing Alpha child, a divorcee and a homicide detective really got to her, but seeing poor Joseph executed like an animal made her both thank the stars and the moon for her friends and family and want to cry for the unfairness of life.

Her anxiety and stress must have seep into her scent because she saw Lucifer’s nose wrinkle before he raised his head from his stack of statements to look at her with a concerned look on his face. She tried to give him a reassuring smile but it must have failed because he furrowed his eyebrows before standing up from his chair.

“Well, Detective, since it might take a while until Ella can give us the Tinder messages, why don’t we head out for lunch? Has Maze returned from her hunt or do you have to pick up the spawn? I know a really good place. The chef owns me a favor.” He didn’t wait for her answer before putting on his jacket.

Chloe chuckled a little. “Lucifer, your reaction to me being upset always involves throwing food and sweets at me. Is that all you know?” she teased him before continuing, “And yes, Maze is back and will pick up Trixie from school.” She smiled at him as she too got up and shrugged on her jacket and going around the desk to raise an eyebrow at him. She stopped a little too close to him but she didn’t care right now that they were in public. She had to restrain herself from leaning even closer when he briefly glanced at her lips and his eyes darkened just a bit.

“Why change something when it worked so well thus far?” he leaned just a little bit closed and she saw his nostrils flare before he backed away and offered his elbow. “Now, let’s get going. I promise you, you will like this place.” They walked out of the precinct and as they passed Dan’s desk she waved at him and he gave her a thumbs up. She rolled her eyes at him but she was smiling as she half listened to Lucifer as he told her how this chef came to owning him a favor.

The restaurant itself was not what you would expect from Lucifer. It was small and cozy with a warm fell to it. The food was delicious and the desert so much so. They made small talk, him telling her about the wildest of his patrons and her about the weirdest cases she had. They got back to the precinct with him driving his corvette. They went inside to grab the transcripts from Ella and as they were exiting Ella gave her an enthusiastic double thumbs up. It seemed everybody was rooting for her today.

As they walked back to her car she couldn’t help but think that there was no way back now. Her inner Omega already chose Lucifer as her Alpha long ago, but her feelings caught up with her instincts when she spent the entire last night with her nose buried in the blanket that smelled like him. Sometimes she hated how her instincts were right before her logic could process it, but looking up at Lucifer as he smiled down at her one of his rare genuinely happy smiles she couldn’t bring herself to care. And goddamnit if she wouldn’t do anything to see that smile more. She would be happy with him just as a platonic Alpha just to see him that happy.

Chloe would never forget the night when Father Frank was killed in front of Lucifer. As Lucifer pushed the insolent Alpha that deemed his friend expandable and shot him up the wall with only one hand she feared that she would have to arrest her partner for murder. The dominant Alpha pheromone made the air so thick that she could barely sense the fear coming off of the weaker Alpha. Lucifer looked feral and like he enjoyed the terrified whimpers from the man in his hand. She tried using her calming Omega pheromones but they had no effect. To make matters worse, the Father himself was an Omega that from the looks of it Lucifer considered a friend and pack and the other Alpha took that from him.

He eventually backed away after she talked him down from killing the murderer. He dropped him to the ground with no care and left the crime scene without looking at her or at Frank’s body. She later found him at his penthouse drinking whiskey at the piano and looking defeated. That night would always be special for her because she gained a friend but it would also always be tinged with the bitter smell of Lucifer’s grief and despair. But she also witnessed just how strong this Alpha really was, and to have the same Alpha open the door for her as they exited the building gave her a weird sort of thrill.

They reached her car and before Lucifer could finish his story about drunk Amenadiel crying when Lucifer kept biting the heads of the gummy bears, Chloe grabbed his hand and effectively shut him up. “Thank you, Lucifer for distracting me from this awful case. I appreciate what you do for me.” She could feel her face getting hotter, but she tugged a little on his hand to bring him closer. His scent spiked with nervousness just a little but she got on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. 

He seemed baffled for a moment not knowing how to react to such a show of affection before a seductive smile made its way onto his lips as he leaned just a little bit closer to her. “Now, now, Detective, that wasn’t a proper kiss and we both know it. Don’t I deserve a little more for being so good at distracting you? It is one of the defining characteristics of my personality after all.” He deliberately glanced slowly at her lips before looking at her again with that sensual look on his face. She almost kissed him then and there, she could even feel a purr making its presence known in her chest, but she refused to let it happen. If he wanted to play, she would also play with him.

She slowly got closer to him and watched with satisfaction as he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, but in the last moment she ducked and quickly got in her car before closing the door. The stunned look on his face made her laugh. This was priceless. He recovered from his shock as she was wiping the tears from her eyes and smiled mischievously at her.

“Well done, Detective. I see that you finally learned something from me. But don’t fret, I will have my revenge for this.” His threat was drowned by her giggles as she tried to give him an innocent look but when he smirked at her she stopped. His Alpha fangs were out. They are long canines that usually elongate in the presence of a mate. She only read about this and to see his almost made her dizzy.

She felt a tingle in her gums that she guessed it meant her smaller and slightly duller Omega fangs made themselves present at the sight of her Alphas fangs. Instinct took over and she bared her neck and opened her mouth slightly to show him her fangs too. His scent changed almost instantly, from playful to aroused and wanting. He growled low and seductive and made a move to open the car door. A whimper escaped her in her own excitement and and eagerness and that stopped him his hand still reaching for the door handle. He seemed to realize what he was doing and from the look on his face it frightened him. He quietly and quickly said goodbye before making his way to his car and speeding out of the parking lot. 

Chloe stood there in her car, fangs still out. She waited for them to recede back into her gums before making her way home. That night as she made diner, eat with Trixie and Maze and looked through the transcripts from Tinder, she tried not to think about what happened, but as she changed and got into bed she caught sight of his blanket. She rolled it just like last night and pressed it to her nose just like last night. And the flood of guilt began.

She felt guilty because despite how frightened Lucifer look after he realized what he was doing she was giddy. He saw her as mate. Despite all his evasions that was her proof that even though he ran from her he couldn’t run away from his feelings. And one day they will catch up with him just as hers had with her. It was just a matter of time. And patience was a virtue after all.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well maybe she wasn’t a virtuous person after all. She couldn’t help it but pout and fume as Lucifer refused to pick up his phone as she called for the she-didn’t-know-anymore time. He texted her this morning that he won’t be there to help her with the case and nothing else, no explanation. She sighed and put the phone down continued reading through the embarrassingly bad pick-up lines from these messages. Thus far she only had one lead, a guy that seemed to know Joseph from a bar they both frequented before finding him on tinder.

She finished reading through and nothing else seemed suspicious, so Chloe decided to go to the bar from her only lead. On a whim she texted Lucifer the location, maybe some action would draw him out of his hiding. 

The bar was a hole in the wall, local with not much to it. She looked at the faded paint from the door as she parked her squad car in front of the bar and got out. Inside it wasn’t all that different, old furniture, blackened walls from the cigarette smoke and a long wooden bar on the wall with a burly man behind it.

Chloe approached the man and got her badge out. “Excuse me, LAPD, Detective Chloe Decker, could you answer some questions for me about some of your patrons?” He watched her with narrowed eyes before nodding at her and continuing to wipe the counter. “Have you seen either of those two men?” She got Joseph’s and the suspect’s photos and slid them towards him.

He frowned before picking up the young Omega’s picture and looking closer at it. “I’ve seen this one a few times. Pretty thing, almost never had to pay for his drinks since everyone wanted to get in his pants.” He put the photo down and pointed at the suspect. “That one’s Shane. He’s a regular. He comes alone or with his girlfriend.” After he finished talking he simply walked away to serve a costumer.

She decided to go around to ask some of the patrons what they knew. Most remembered the Omega and some both. It seemed that Shane was kind of invisible around here. But she decided to grab a coffee from the coffee shop next door and to stake out, maybe this Shane guy would show up.

The coffee was crap, like they just steeped a coffee bean in warm water and dyed it black, but she drank it since she had nothing else to do, just wait until, hopefully, the suspect showed up. Good thing she finished the coffee since the tap on her window made her jump in surprise. She turned to see Lucifer with two cups of starbucks in his hands and a charming smile on his handsome face. He looked as sharp and elegant as ever. She opened the door and raised and eyebrow at him.

“Detective, it’s always nice to see you. Here, I brought you a better cup of coffee, not the best, but it would certainly be better than what you just had. I apologize for not answering my phone. Got caught up in business.” He gave her one of the cups and went around the car to open the door and take his usual seat. Chloe just raised her eyebrow further and made no move to get in the car. “Aren’t stake outs usually done in cars? Shouldn’t we get inside it?” He was looking increasingly more nervous as she continued to eye him and his smile seemed forced.

When she just stared at him he sighed and put his coffee on the roof of the car before bringing his hands together as in prayer. “Please, oh merciful Detective Chloe Decker, accept my sincerest apology for not answering when you beckoned me. I was an utter prick for leaving you to do the field work alone and only showing up for the lazing in a car.” He then took his cup and spread his arms wide as if to show his sincerity. “Is this a satisfying apology or should I get on my knees to kiss your beautiful feet?”

Chloe rolled her eyes and huffed a laugh before getting behind the weal so she could stop Lucifer’s theatrics. He followed her and got inside, but Chloe wasn’t done with her silent treatment so she let him stew a little more. His scent got increasingly more anxious as he went from fiddling with his cuffs to rolling the cup on the dashboard of the car. It felt good to see him squirm for once, but her satisfaction was short lived as he turned to her puppy dog eyes in place and his nervousness to a max.

“Have I upset you, Detective, I know you don’t like it when my Alpha brain takes over and I must apologize if my actions made you uncomfortable yesterday.” He seemed to want to say more but had no idea what. That simple apology took a lot out of him so she sighed and shook her head fondly. Why did she have to pick the one Alpha that had no idea how to be in a romantic relationship? But she decided to spare him so she smiled at him before opening the glove box and taking the file out for him to read.

“This is our suspect, the bar tender called him Shane. He’s a regular at this bar and met the victim here before messaging him on Tinder. He may also have a girlfriend that he didn’t mention in his profile, no surprise there.” He seemed relieved at the change of topics before giving her a small smile and started reading. She put the radio on since she knew music helped him cope, but chose her 90’s mix, she still was a little upset. 

They sat in comfortable silence, Lucifer murmuring along the lyrics and tapping the rithm with his fingers on the file. At least he stopped complaining about her taste in music and just enjoyed their silliness. Finally, after a couple of hours in which she alternated between fighting sleep and boredom to wanting to kick Lucifer out of the car for wiggling his eyebrows at her at the innuendos from the song, Chloe spotted their target at the bar’s entrance. She tapped Lucifer on his arm to make him look up from his phone before getting out of the car. She was the first to reach their suspect, Lucifer a step behind her. “Hello! Are you Shane that goes as “theShaneAdventure0108” on Tinder?” Chloe heard Lucifer snicker behind her at the mention of the user name. Yeah, even for her it was difficult to say that with a straight face.

“Depends on who’s asking, sweet stuff. I could be whoever you want me to be.” He leered at her and she resisted the urge to scoff. Even Lucifer could come up with something better and he kept flirting with her for two years straight and still came up with new things to annoy her with. This guy managed to make her want to wrinkle her nose in disgust with only two sentences and his awful smell. He seemed to be using chemical enhancers for his Alpha pheromones. They were legal to some extent, they helped an Alpha attract a mate, but those that he had seemed to be illegal since she could gag from the way they almost thickened the air.

She felt Lucifer stiffen beside her and his scent changed to irritated and protective, but she ignored him. It wasn’t like this scumbag was the first to hit on her when she was on duty and he wasn’t the last one. She put on a fake smile. “We just wondered if you could answer some questions for us. I’m Detective Chloe Decker and this is my partner Lucifer Morningstar from LAPD. “ She took out Joseph’s picture from the file and turned it to show it to him. “Do you happen to know this person?” His eyes widened and he paled. He opened his mouth as to answer them before moving suddenly and pushing Chloe into Lucifer and tacking off in a run.

Chloe swore and righted herself and started running after him with Lucifer beside her as the suspect tried to lose them in the crowd. He almost succeeded in shaking them off, but since Lucifer was taller than most of the pedestrians he saw him make a sharp turn to the right into an alley. He passed her and went after him with impressive speed. Shane tried throwing garbage and boxes in his path but Lucifer easily leapt over them and continued tailing him. Then Shane tried to pull a dumpster to block the alley but he overestimated his power because as he struggled to move it Lucifer caught up to him and tackled him to bring him down. They both fell to the ground, Lucifer trying to subdue the struggling suspect as he kept trying to take a swing at him.

When Chloe reached them, winded and with her hair sticking out of her ponytail, Lucifer was already ranting. “You made me kneel in an Armani suit, and one of my favorites none the less. Be sure that I will send you the dry-cleaning bill and make sure receive it in jail.” He was close to Shane’s ear as he threatened him with bills, Chloe had to roll her eyes. He didn’t even look that rumbled, it’s like the opposite of that. His curly hair was messed because of the run, but he wasn’t sweaty or red faced as she was. “Detective, could you make the call to the precinct? I seem to have my hands busy at the moment.” He smirked up at her.

Before she could make the call a sudden and blinding pain ripped through her left shoulder and she fell to her knees. She heard Lucifer yell her name before the thud of a fist punching a face could be heard and Shane stopped his fight for freedom. Lucifer started to get up to come to her but he was stopped by a shrill crazed voice.

“Don’t move or I’ll shoot again!” They both stilled, Lucifer’s eyes trained on the person behind them with muted fury. “Now slowly get up and turn around with your hands behind your head!” They did as the shooter said, Chloe with some difficulty since her shoulder was wounded. Lucifer stepped beside her and a little in front of her. The pain almost put her to her knees again, but she concentrated on assessing the situation, cop mode on.

In front of them was a female Alpha with muted scent and a shotgun trained to her. Everything about her was plain, her hair was chestnut and put in a messy bun atop her head, and her slight frame was dressed in a sundress of all the things. What stood out about her were her eyes. They were cold, with no emotion behind them.

“Now, you , carry Shane here slowly and no funny business or next time I won’t miss.” Lucifer backed away slowly with his eyes still on her, he took his hand from behind his head and crouched to fist a hand in the suspect’s shirt. He lifted him easily and dragged him across the space between them as slowly as he could before tossing him at the shooter’s feet. He then, just as slowly got back beside her.

Chloe’s vision was starting to blur from the pain but she stubbornly held on to the consciousness. The woman kicked Shane until he groaned and got up and swayed a little. There was blood trickling from his now crooked nose. “Good. Thank you for your assistance. You are no longer needed.” And with those parting words she pulled the trigger and Chloe closed her eyes at the bang expecting pain.

But she felt nothing despite the obvious echo of the shotgun. She opened her eyes expecting to see Lucifer in front of her. The moron had self-sacrificing tendencies when it came to her, but the sight before her eyes couldn’t be farther from what she expected. From Lucifer’s back a pair of massive white wings were sprouting. At his legs lay the unconscious bodies of their attackers and the pieces of what was left of the shotgun. As she looked closer she could see that one of the wings was tinged with blood that was slowly dripping from a wound and it was drooping a little in comparison to the other. They touched the walls on both sides of the alley.

Chloe gingerly lowered her arms from behind her head and took a small step closer and whispered Lucifer’s name. He turned to her and his eyes were blazing red before fading to the familiar dark brown. He smiled at her and turned while reaching with a hand, but then he froze and looked at his injured wing before looking back at her, took a deep breath, sighed and gave a sad self-deprecating smile. “This isn’t how I wanted you to see them for the first time.” He looked away from her. “I’m sorry, Chloe. I’ll go.” Lucifer then spread his wings and took flight at incredible speed.

Shock won’t come close to describing what she felt in that moment. She pushed the existential crisis aside with some effort and took her station to announce her injury and two suspects being taken in. She would not allow herself freak out. Not now. Later. How was this her life?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe sighed as she hung up the phone with Dan. He called to inform her that despite the babbling of the suspects they confessed to the murder. She got a chill down her spine as Dan told her how they went through the steps they took to commit the murder, in detail. The male Alpha, Shane, used illegal drugs to enhance his scent to lure unsuspecting Omegas and induce them false heats, then he took them to their house, never his, and left the door unlocked so his girlfriend, Marianne could slip in undetected since she used scent inhibitors just as illegal. Joseph was their first murder, the other ones were just assaulted and sometimes raped. Shane bound his hands and blindfolded him while he was in his knees in front of the couch he was sitting. Marianne quietly got behind him and shot him point blank, execution style, in the back of his head. And for what? So they could prove that their sick and twisted relationship could go as far as murder and they would still love each other. All of those details made Chloe to want to go there herself and put the fear of God in them. God..

Lucifer.. her partner.. the devil.. she held the lid on that thought a little longer as she dried the dishes. Trixie was too upset about her injury to see that something was up and Maze wouldn’t even know how to ask her what was bothering her.. because she was a demon. The painkillers must be fading because her shoulder started to hurt again. She tugged a little at the sling as she made her way to her bathroom to change in her PJs and pop two pills. 

While she was walking away from the bathroom she saw Lucifer’s blanket on the bed, still rolled up from last night. She stood there for who knows how long just staring at that piece of fluffy black fabric. Everything, every nonsense he said was true.. she made up her mind. She had a stressful couple of days and she needed her Alpha’s scent, so she grabbed the blanket and headed back to the living room. She went by the couch and straight to the coat hanger where her beloved jacket stood bloodied and with a hole in it. But she wasn’t there for the jacket, she was for what lay inside its hidden pocket, the only tangible thing that confirmed that this day wasn’t a hallucination caused by blood loss, a white feather speckled with droplets of blood.

She looked around to make sure that both Maze and Trixie were in their room before taking it out and heading for the couch. She draped the blanket over herself and turned the TV on a random news channel so it would look like she was watching it. The feather had a faint glow to it. Its beautiful white color was marred by drops of blood, but against the blackness of the blanket she could see it in more detail. When she twirled between her thumb and forefinger the light from the TV caught in the silvery tinge. The edges while they were flexible were oddly sharp as she tested them against her finger gently. All of those details just confirmed its otherworldliness. Chloe sighed and placed it on her knees on the blanket and brought her hand to her hair as she hung her head.

It was all too real. Her partner, her friend, the Alpha both she and her inner Omega agreed as a mate was the Devil, her roommate and friend was torturing demon he brought with him from Hell. Her breath shuddered as she finally let the shock take over and tears started trickling silently down her face. Her emotions were a hurricane of confusion: her love for Lucifer, her affection for Maze, her hopes for a happy future with her Alpha were all scrambled by the fear of what this all meant.  
He was maybe older than life itself, he ruled over Hell, he was immortal. She was human, a mortal, a divorcee with a child and a dangerous full time job. Now the comparison between her and him as a human club owner paled. Maybe she could have understood then, but now nothing made sense. 

A chocked sob escaped her as the tears continued on falling. One fell on the feather that rested on her knees and for a moment it seemed to glow a little bit brighter. She sniffled and brought a curious finger to it, caressing it gently. She would get at the bottom of what all of this meant if she wasn’t Detective Chloe Decker. Chloe wiped her tears and stood a little taller, twirled the feather between her fingers, and was admiring how the light danced on the silvery tinge when a someone knocked at the door.  
Chloe got up, brought the blanket around her as a mock cape and covered the sling whit it as she held it with her other hand. She nuzzled it one last time to steel her nerves as she made her way to the door. It must be Dan, he promised to stop by when he had time to help with Trixie and check on her.

When she opened the door her mind went blank. In front of her stood a disheveled looking Lucifer with his hair product free and wind swept, clad in a burgundy Henley, a pair of grey sweatpants and barefooted. But what surprised her was the utter despair in his pleading, red rimmed and puffy eyes. He didn’t move from his spot, but his right hand twitched. “Lucifer..” she whispered his name and took a small step towards him but the shock made her drop her hold on the blanket that was now pooling at her feet and her sling was in full view. 

At the sight of her sling Lucifer physically flinched and looked away from her, he seemed to shrink into himself so Chloe reacted in instinct and let the Omega pheromones calm him while she reached and took his hand to pull him inside. She paused to pick up the blanket and drape it on his shoulders before taking his hand again and guiding him to the couch.  
She stood down and pulled him to her, but instead of sitting on the couch he fell to his knees in front of her, still looking at their hands together with both wonder and fear. She let her scent envelop him and calm his nervousness. He smelled like despair and heartbreak and her own heart wept for him, for them, for their love as they tainted it with all those insecurities and secrets and things left unsaid.

Chloe continued to look at him as his posture started to relax gradually until he glanced from beneath his dark lashes at her. His cautious look morphed in concern and he brought the hand that remained by his side to her face, slowly as if to give her time to pull away from him. When he touched her face she let herself lean into his palm a bit. He was caressing her cheek with his thumb and she realized she was crying and he was whipping her tears.

“I am not worthy of your tears, love. Please don’t cry for me. I spent millennia only caring about myself and my desires, I do not wish to see the person I care about the most shed tears for the monster that I am.” His voice was hoarse but gentle as he continued to caress her face. A whine escaped her as she lounged to bring him to her chest with her one arm, even if it meant letting go of his warm hand. 

Her tears continued to flow freely as she struggled to keep him as close to her as she could. She buried her nose at the base of his neck where his scent gland was and nuzzled at it between tears. She felt his sorrow in his scent and her Omega despaired at its sharp and bitter smell and pushed her to release all her love and affection for him, for her mate. She didn’t want him to doubt himself. Even if he won’t see himself worthy of it, she has already chose him. All the other things that came with him were just on the side line. What mattered was him and the fact that he never hid what he was. He always told the truth. 

She felt one of his arms come up, but it didn’t go around her. She pulled away a bit to see what he was doing and saw that he found her feather and was now looking at it with a sad smile. He turned to look at her. “This explains why I felt your hurt and sorrow, but it doesn’t explain how.” His other hand came to rest on her hip and her Omega purr started. This time she didn’t suppress it.

Despite her purr she pulled away a little more to look at the feather and felt her cheeks tinge with red. “I’m sorry if I offended you somehow. I saw it after you left and my first instinct was to pick it up. I don’t even know why.” She sighed and turned back at him. “I was thinking about you and it glowed a little brighter for a bit before you showed up.” She was now playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck in an attempt to calm him and maybe herself a little as well. He seemed surprised but didn’t say anything right away so Chloe decided that enough was enough and pulled him beside her on the couch and promptly put her head on his chest and his arm around her. She needed him close, to feel him as she knew him. Real, with a beating hear, flawed and hers. This was Lucifer. He wasn’t some evil goat-man that whispered in people’s ears to do bad things. He was her Lucifer, no real social skills, charming, theatrical, indulgent and arrogant.

Chloe looked up at him and saw him watching her with an awestruck look on his face. He seemed delighted and resigned at the same time so Chloe buried herself a little closer to him and raised an eyebrow in question. He closed his eyes for a moment before tacking a deep breath and releasing it. When he looked at her he had a determined look. “Only mated pairs of angels can summon one another with their feathers.” He looked away then, but continued on speaking. “I could only assume this has to do with the fact that you are a miracle.” At her snort he poked her with a finger in her ticklish spot and she squirmed a little before settling down again and motioned for him to continue. ”I wasn’t just referring to what a wonderful woman you are, even though you are. I meant in the literal sense of the word.” He stifled a bit here. She caught his hand with hers and intertwined their fingers together before looking up at him with a small smile. She trusted him. 

“Thirty six years ago, my brother Amenadiel was send to Earth to bless a couple with a child. That child are you, Chloe. You are the product of divine intervention.” He let her muse over this but he kept his fingers gently between hers as his other hand was fisted in his blanket. “I found out about this after our kiss. It was the reason for my departure to Las Vegas and why I made Candy marry me. So I could give you back your free will, to free you from the role my Father put you in. I care to much for you to have you care about me just because He made you. ”His voice was barely above a whisper for the last sentence. He still wasn’t looking at her. She could see the muscles in his jaw tightening.

Chloe frowned and stood up and pulled herself away a little, crossed her legs and faced him. He looked hurt to have her put distance between them, but she had to make him look at her. When he turned fully to look at her she spoke. “Your theory isn’t sound. For example I could dismantle it with the fact that before I knew you for you I hated your guts. I felt like I was punished for something to have you barge into my life like that.” His lips quirked in a small smile and she took his hand again. “I can assure you that my feelings for you are real. I wouldn’t have missed you and been angry with you at the same time while you were away if it wasn’t like that.” She gave his a grin and rolled her eyes fondly at him.

She took a deep breath before continuing, this was the hard part. “That being said, I want you to remember that as I now ask you to give me some time for myself to cope with all of this.” She said motioning to the feather. “And when I feel like myself again and maybe heal from being shot, you have my permission to take me to a real date, not just lunches and stake outs.” She squeezed his hand and watched him go from sorrow to complete glee. His smile was blinding. That night they fell asleep on the couch, Lucifer holding her to his chest and minding her injury, both under his blanket and with the TV casting light on their content faces. The whole room smelled like happy mates.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning they woke up with Lucifer holding both Chloe and Trixie at his chest, a protective arm around each, and Maze’s cackle as she took picture after picture. If Maze wouldn’t be Maze she would admit that the image suited all three of them and she was happy that they finally got their heads out of their asses.

The following week found Chloe spending time between Linda’s office and home, coping with the data dump that was Lucifer’s reveal and relaxing on the couch in his blanket, twirling his feather, healing. She was coping surprisingly well from what Linda was telling her. It may help that her feeling for Lucifer were strong enough to keep her grounded, even if neither of them admitted to them to the other. 

A week and a half after Lucifer’s reveal Chloe felt ready to have her date with her mate. She went to sleep with a giddy feeling in her belly and held the blanket close even if it didn’t smell like him anymore, it was his. And then everything went out the window when she woke up drenched in sweat and with an ache between her legs. Her heat was early, of course it was. She could never catch a break, couldn’t she? She texted Maze to ask her to take Trixie to Dan and prepared for three to five days of lustful daze. She gathered her stash of granola bars and snacks and brought it to her room with plenty bottles of water.

But it wasn’t like the other times when she went through heat alone. Everything seemed more sensitive, every brush of her hand against her sex was sharp and almost painful, but there was no relief. For half a day she struggled by herself, by the end of the day she was in tears. It hurt and she didn’t know what was missing. She rolled out of the bed and her nostrils were invaded by Lucifer’s spicy and whiskey warm scent and she almost stumbled over her own heat on her way to the blanket. With her heightened senses she could smell the faint traces of him on it. A low whine started in her throat and she realized now. She needed her mate. Her mate will make the pain go away. She needed him. 

She crawled with the blanket to her nightstand where her phone was. She fumbled with it until she managed to unlock it and dial his number. He answered almost instantly. “Detective, I take it that you finally came around and now I have your permission to start organizing our date?” His smooth voice and the delight in it make her whine again. She was almost feral with need and pain.

“Lu-Lucifer..” She managed to croak, the whine started again and she couldn’t hear what he was saying. She dropped her phone and she fell on the floor and curled into herself. It hurt so much. Everything was pain, the sweat on her face felt sticky, the otherwise soft blanket in her seemed to be made of itchy wool now, the floor was too cold. She needed her mate.  
She heard the front door opening and Lucifer calling for her. She wanted to call back that she was there, but she only managed to whine again, she felt like crying. Why did it had to be like this? She just wanted him here. But he seemed to have heard her because a moment later she heard his distinct walk up to her bedroom. She could feel the steps reverberating through the floor. He was so close. Her mate.

When he opened the door she started purring and tried to crawl to him. He was here! But why was he just standing there? She needed him. Chloe whined again and reached a hand to him. That broke him out of his shock. Lucifer knelt down in front of her and was asking her something but she could only see his Alpha fangs. Yes, Alpha! She let her own Omega fangs drop and barred her neck to him and opened her lips to show him her fangs. She wanted his fangs on her so much. She needed his fangs.  
Her display of submission ripped a growl out of him and his eyes were tinged with red now. She tried to get closer to him but her limbs weren’t cooperating. Chloe whined again at him and barred her neck again letting her hair fall away to expose the long and pure expanse of her neck, devoid of any bond mark. 

In that moment Lucifer’s wings burst out of his back. He didn’t hesitate and gently picked her up from the floor and put her on the bed before discarding his clothes and climbing over her. Yes! This is what she wanted, what she needed! She brought her arms to caress his chest and up his shoulders before burying her fingers in the soft plumage of his wings. He let her do that, he let her mark him with her scent before she put a hand behind her head and brought her nose at the base of his neck as he licked her from shoulder to jaw. He smelled like home and love.

Lucifer kissed her and it was unlike any kiss they had. It was like he was trying to claim her lips before he claimed her but at the same time she felt like she was worshiped. His hand was in her hair and the other one kept roaming over her body, stopping over every spot that made her burn even hotter. She caught him between her tights and brought him closer, she wanted to feel him and her purr started again when she felt how much he wanted her. 

She whined low in her throat as a plea to help her and he listened to her with no complain. She was so wet with sleek that he slipped inside her with ease and it felt like home. Her body hummed with pleasure and she felt his growl in his chest as he started moving. The sparks of pleasure were so intense that she could only held onto him, whine and moan into his mouth as he kissed her. This was like nothing else she has ever felt before. Her mate was perfect. 

She clasped her hands at the base of his wings and was rewarded with another pleased growl and he moved from her lips to her neck and his fangs were hovering over the place he chose for her bond mark. A thrill of anticipation went through her and she tightened her hold on his wings and her tights on his hips. She was so close. She waited for this for so longs.  
When her climax hit it almost left her blind with pleasure. She could feel her legs trembling with pleasure and it was only heightened when Lucifer bit down on her shoulder to mark her. She went on instinct and bit down on his shoulder at the same time and felt him tense and his knot locked them together.

They were both panting, their fangs in their respective mark as the haze of the heat started to lift. He released first and she followed him, admiring her small punctures that would from now on mark him as hers. Chloe could see that he was doing the same pleased assessment with his own bite. They locked gazes and they both had goofy smiles on their faces. Lucifer started covering her face in kisses before kissing her on her mouth. She could feel his pleased smile in his kiss.

When his knot deflated he rolled off of her and they turned to face each other with their hands tangled. For now it was peaceful. She knew she had a few hours before the pain became unbearable again. She raised an eyebrow at him when his pleased smile morphed in a full blown grin. “So tell me, Detective. Is this our first date?” she rolled her eyes and slapped him gently on his arm.  
Lucifer leaned in to give her a chaste kiss before getting up from the bed, putting his wings away and making his way to the bathroom. He even paused at the doorway to give her an eyebrow wiggle over his shoulder as he felt her admiring him and then went inside. He returned with a damp washcloth and he himself was clean a the small amount of blood from her bite was gone. She cleaned herself and then pulled him in beg and covered them with his black blanket. She would keep this piece of fabric until the end of time if she could.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were both startled at the end of her heat when a pair of white and light blue wings burst out of her back and knocked over a barstool and made Lucifer drop the plate he was drying. 

They now always have a feather from each other’s wings with them. Chloe kept the one speckled with blood. It would always hold a special place in her hear. It brought Lucifer to her after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is it! I hoped you enjoyed it. Critiques are welcome and if you want to talk some more you find me on Tumblr at valyurse. Cheers! Salut! *Flies away to go to sleep*


End file.
